dernières lettres avant de mourir
by Matfreya
Summary: on a tous déjà perdu une personne à laquelle on tenait mais si cette personne était votre tendre amour, quelle serait la dernière que vous lui enverriez ?
1. Spain-romano

envoyé depuis Madrid

mi amor

hey ! je ne sais pas quoi dire, pour tout avouer je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, après tout je n'aurais jamais de réponse, nes-ce pas ? tu n'es plus là pour y répondre mais malgrè cela j'ai besoin d'exprimer mes sentiments envers toi, j'ai besoin de ce dernier lien entre nous pour ne pas sombrer, j'ai besoin de te dire que je t'aime, car c'est la vérité: _Te quiero Roma'. Haha je peux bien imaginé ta réaction si je te l'avais dit de vive voix :_ Tu aurais rougis comme une tomate et m'aurais dit de la fermer, comme à ton habitude. Mais tout cela est terminer ! ce n'est pas juste, nous étions censer avoir l'éternité devant nous, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es plus là avec moi pour t'occuper des champs de tomates, ou encore pour m'insulter des que j'essayais de te caliner. Tu me manque, la maison est vide sans ta présence, tu étais ma source de bonheur, maintenant le silence me fait peur.

Tu sais quand j'ai appris que l'Italie allait être réunifié et que votre chef d'état ne voulait plus qu'un seul reprèsentant, j'ai cru que mon monde allait s'écrouler, à ce moment là, mon premier réflexe a été d'aller prier, alors j'ai courrut jusqu'à l'église la plus proche de chez moi, mais quand je suis rentrer dans la chapelle, trop de souvenir me sont remonter, celà m'as brisé le coeur. Te souviens-tu des longue après-midi que nous passions dans un monastère abandoné ? Toi, France, et moi, dans ces moment là tu disais souvent que dieu ne laissait jamais quelqu'un dans le besoin. Cette phrase est gravée dans mon esprit. Oh tu me manques tellement.

Puis ce fameux jour arriva , nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, tu m'avais confié tes peurs, tes doutes, tu m'avais avouer avoir peur de la mort et du néant quelle provoquait. Te souviens-tu de tous cela ? Es-ce que tu te souviens m'avoir dis que tu m'aimait, et cela depuis toujours, ente deux insultes biensur, mais ces mots ont été les plus beau que tu pouvais me dire, alors je t'ai embrassé et possèdé. Malheureusement nous avons finir par nous endormirent au petit jour. Et quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, dois-je m'écroulé en sanglots ? Crier ? Rester calme ? Dois-je courir ? marché ? ne pas bouger ? Tu sais je redoute le moment où je devrais me tenir bien droit devant ta tombe, ce jour-là on m'aracheras le coeur une deuxième foi. France et ton frère seront très certainement au premier rang avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter le monologue du prêtre, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force de l'entendre parler de Dieu, ce même Dieu qui t'as emmené loins de moi, alors pardonne-moi si je m'écroule, mais je veux que tu sache que je t'aime.

On se l'était promis " à la vie, à la mort" Et malheuresement la mort a prit ta vie. Mais malgré cela je te resterais fidéle. Tu es le seul que j'aimerais, et cela même si je dois rester dans ce monde pour l'éternité, alors je resterais seul car tu est le seul que je voulais.

adieu mon amour

Antonio Carriedo Fernandez

Ps: Te quiero. Ti amo. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich. Te düa. Rakastan sinüa. Ya lyubyu tebia. I love you. j'apprendrai à le dire dans toute les langue si seulement cela pouvait te faire revenir.


	2. Russie-Amerique

_envoyé depuis Moscou._

m'oya solnishko

Ah ! je ne sais pas par où commencer, cela me fais sourire car toi tu aurais déjà exposer ton plan, même si tes paroles auraient été, comme d'habitude je dois bien l'avouer, plutôt brouillonent. tes plans auraient déviés sur "Comment conquérir l'éspace" et j'aurais doucement souris comme à chaque fois que tu relançais ce sujet tendu entre nous deux car au fond je savais que tes mots n'étaient en rien méchants. Je sais faire la difference entre "Alfred" et "Amerika" et j'ai conscience, certainement bien plus que toutes les autres nations de combiens tu souffres de ton statue.

En vérité je n'aurais jamais penser tombé amoureux de toi. Je te voyais comme un gamin bruyant, maladroit, égocentrique, égoiste et j'en passe. Pour tout avouer au début j'ai même eu un coup de coeur pour ton frère ; puis j'ai commencer à passer du temps avec toi, et quand mes soeurs me demaindaient pourquoi je passais des heures au télèphone avec toi, je leurs inventais une excuse idiote et passe partout. Mais plus le temps passait et plus plus je t'aimais. Tu t'averais être un jeune homme beau, brillant, amusant, tpujours de bonne humeur, et avant que je m'en rendent compte j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Au début je l'ai nié, je ne pouvais pas croire que moi, Ivan Branginsky, le fier representant de l'URSS était tombé sous le charme de la caricature des Etats-unies, mais plus les mois passaient, plus ce sentiment de manque à ton égard me consummait. Je t'évitais à chaque sommet mondial, ne décrochais plus au télèphone, et m'arrangais pour que personnes d'autres qu'Ukraine ne viennent me voir. Tu t'es alors mis à m'envoyer des lettres, et elles me fendaient le coeur, me poussant petit à petit à abdiquer et accepter mon amour pour toi. Et quand je suis redevenu normal, mon coeur s'est douloureusement serrer; pendant mon absence tu avais continué ta vie, te rapprochant de plus en plus de Japon. J'ai alors voulu te faire souffrir, te rendre jaloux autant que moi je l'étais et je me suis mis à séduire Canada, je pensais qu'en touchant à ton précieux petit frère tu me remarquerer à nouveau, comme tu l'avais fais quand je m'étais opposé à tes opinions politiques. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer te retrouver en pleure devant mon champ de tournesols, et ce jour-là alors que des diaments salés dévalaient doucement tes joues, je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimait vraiment pas te voir comme ça, et que tu serais le rayon de soleil qui illuminerais ma vie, je t'avoue que la suite je ne l'aurais jamais prévu et ce même dans mes rêves les plus fous, sans réfléchir je me suis avançé vers toi, tes jambes tremblaient et tu hoquetais doucement, j'ai alors séché tes larmes de mon pouce caressant ta joue au passage puis je t'ai embrassais, tu t'es hissé sur la pointe des pieds réclamant plus et tu as approffondis le baiser, dans mon esprit la terre avait arrêter de tourner tellement ce contact me réjouissais.

Les mois sont passés et nos dirigeants n'ont pas vuent notre relation d'un bon oeil; mais même séparés par des milliers de kilometres nous nous aimions toujours autant, et cet amour n'a jamais cesser. maintenant nous sommes en 1991 et je suis sur le point de disparaitre. Pas la peine de courrir jusqu'à ton avion car quand tu reçevras cette lettre je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

Ne pleure pas, continue de sourire et deviens le rayon de soleil d'un autre, si mon souvenir te blesse trop alors efface moi de ta mémoire car ma derniére faveur est de te voir heureux et rayonnant, tout comme je t'ai toujours connu

.Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et même malgrés ma mort je t'aimerais !

 _do svidania mon amour._

Ps : tu as gagnés notre petit guerre, alors s'il te plais soit un héro et veille sur tous le monde. Je t'aime


	3. sweden-finlande

Envoyé depuis Stockholm

ma femme

je n'aurais jamais crût avoir à écrire cela un jour, et je dois bien t'avouer que ma main trembla alors que je tiens ma plume. Mais je crois que le plus dur sera quand je devrais aller déposer l'enveloppe sur ta tombe, tu sais je n'y suis toujours pas aller depuis ta mort, je t'en supplies ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été absent à ton enterrement, je n'avais pas la force de les voir te descendre sous terre, pas après tous ce que nous avons vécu.

Tu me manque Tino, ma femme me manques, oui je sais que tu n'aimais pas que je t'appelle comme cela, tu me répéter à chaque fois que tu étais un homme virile, mais cela ne collait absolument pas avec ton doux visage encore légèrement enfantin, dans mes rêves je revois tes merveilleux yeux violets et ton petit sourire malicieux. Souvent j'entends encore ta mélodieuse voix résonner dans mon esprit. Le contact de ta belle peau blanche sur la mienne me semble si loin à présent.

Tu sais Peter te réclame souvent, il pleure beaucoup, il a l'impression que personne ne le comprends et je crois bien que cette fois il a raison; mais après tout comment comprendre un enfant qui a perdu l'un de ses parents ? J'aurais eu tendance à croire qu'il se renfermerait de plus en plus sur lui-même mais je me suis trompé. La dernière fois il est arrivé vers moi avec un air déterminé et m'a dis que plus tard il deviendrais une grande et puissante nation pour pouvoir te donner une partie de ses territoires et te faire renaître, cela m'as fais rire, mais après j'ai dû m'enfermer dans notre chambre car je me suis écroulé, comment aurais-je pus lui expliquer que son rêve était irréalisable car tu es mort et que tu ne reviendras plus. J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire comme si tu n'avais jamais exister, je ne supporte pas l'idée de passer mon éternité sans que tu sois à mes côtés, j'aimerais tellement être un humain et me donner la mort pour que nous soyons à nouveau réunis, que nous puisons à continuer à rire ensemble.

La maison est tellement vide sans toi Tino. Où est passé la personne qui m'embrassait quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur le matin ? Lukas et Matthias viennent souvent à la maison mais je ne vois même plus l'intérêt de leurs parler, car après tout ils ne me comprennent pas quand je parle, tu étais le seul à me comprendre, je suis sûr que même si je n'aurais jamais parlé, tu m'aurais quand même compris. Tu me connaissais tellement bien, tu étais mon trésor, ma vie, mon flocon de neige.

Te souviens-tu du jour où nous avons fuis ? Ce jour là tu m'as dis que qu'importe le destin qui nous attendait à partir du moment où tu étais avec moi tu ne t'inquiétais pas. Ce fut à ce moment, alors que tu rosissais légèrement, que je me rendit compte de l'étendu de mes sentiments pour toi. Et ils n'ont jamais cesser de s'accroître bien au contraire et depuis ce jour, nous ne sommes jamais séparés, et nous étions même devenue une évidence pour la plupart des nations de ce monde et nous le resteront à jamais.

Je vais devoir te laisser, Peter vas bientôt rentrer de l'académie, tu me manque mais je suis sûr que de là où tu es tu veille sur nous.

Minä rakastan sinua

Jag älskar dig

je t'aime

Berwald Oxenstierna


	4. prussia-canada

envoyé depuis Berlin-Est

Birdie

J'avais toujours dis que si un jour je mourais je voulais être enterré d'une façon génialissime, que je voulais être entouré de soie et autres matières précieuse mais finalement je crois que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour cela arriverait. Tu vas certainement te demander comment je sais cela, eh bien la réponse est simple : ma royalisme personne connaît tout avant même que cela ne se produise. Kesesesese je rigole, je sais cela car je le ressent au fond de moi, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu connais cette sensation de colère monter, la colère de notre peuple. C'est pour cela que je peux t'affirmer avec certitude que demain ce foutu mur ne sera plus là, mes citoyens vont l'abattre et URSS l'aura dans les dents. Son paradis si utopique va être détruit, enfin, après tant d'années à en rêver ! Enfin le grand Ivan sera déchu.

Bien-sur pour cela le monde doit faire quelques petits sacrifices et ma vie en fait partie, mais bon comme on dit « les meilleurs partent les premiers » Au fond j'aurais eu une vie heureuse, une enfance passionnante et un ange comme compagnon. Oui je te compare encore à un ange birdie mais c'est ce que tu es (bien que tu ressemble beaucoup à Francis physiquement parlant et que ça c'est pas génial, cependant tu reste parfait ! ) Je me souviens encore du jour où nous nous somme rencontrés, je n'aurais jamais imaginer que ma vie allait tant changer. Ce jour là je marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel dans lequel se déroulait la réunion et comme d'habitude moi superbe moi était en retard mais comme je l'étais perpétuellement, je ne m'en soucier pas plus que cela, c'est à ce moment alors que je déambulé tranquillement,que je t'ai bousculé,et en te regardant je fut choqué, j'avais bousculé l'une des sept merveilles du monde, te tendant la main je me suis demandé qui tu étais car je ne t'avais jamais vus au sommets mondiaux, mais j'étais bien trop perdu dans tes beaux yeux violet pour te le demander. Et alors que je revenais à la réalité toi tu t'apprêtais à partir, mais cette idée me semblait absurde car je voulais apprendre à te connaitre. Je t'ai alors attrapé le poignet et t'ai demandé quel était ton nom, pour être franc au début quand j'ai vu ton air peiné et ton sourire triste j'ai crus avoir fait une connerie, mais tu m'as alors répondu avec une profonde lassitude, comme si tu étais habitué à ce que l'on ne te connaisse pas, que tu étais le canada, le deuxième plus grand pays du monde. bizarrement cette réponse ne me satisfesait pas, je voulais connaitre ta personnalité en temps qu'humain et non ton statue de nation. Alors je t'ai inviter à boire un verre, chose que tu as refusé, prétextant ne pas boire et être déjà en retard pour la réunion, et au vue de tes réactions si adorables j'ai ris et t'ai dis qu'on se fichait de la réunion et que si tu n'aimait pas la bière on pouvait toujours prendre un café ou une bière.

Tu m'avais alors fais un timide petit sourire, et pour tout te dire, c'est à ce moment là que ton surnom c'est décidé : Birdie, en effet avec ton air innocent et sage tu me faisais penser à un fragile petit oiseau.

Puis les mois sont passés et nous nous sommes rapprochés, chose que Francis, Alfred et Arthur voyaient d'un mauvaise œil, mais malgré leurs remarques intempestives, je tombais peu à peu amoureux de toi. Et un jour je me suis lancé et t'ai demandé si tu voulais sortir avec moi, je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée, tu m'avais inviter à regarder un match de hoquet sur glace, et à la mi-temps alors que tu nous rapporter des bières, je m'étais lancé et t'avais avoué mon amour. Je me souviens de ta si mignonne petite mimique : tu avais retroussé tes lèvres, et je me rappel avoir eu envie de t'embrasser. Chose que j'avais faîtes sans me gêner. Quelques années plus tard j'ai malheureusement étais séparé de toi. J'imagine que j'ai mérité le sort qui m'as étais rendu, c'était certainement une punition pour les atrocités que Ludwig et moi avons commis.

Et aujourd'hui je te remercie d'avoir fait parti de ma vie car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pus supporter ces quarante-quatre années de séparation et de domination.

Ich liebe dich mein liebe 

Gilbert Beilshmit ( alias le génialissime Prusse).


	5. France-Anglettere

My rabbit

Si hier encore j'avais su qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier soir où je te vois t'endormir si paisiblement, que c'était les dernières minutes que je passe avec toi, je t'aurais serré dans mes bras, et t'aurais doucement murmuré que je t'aimais, j'aurais joué l'ignorant quand tu m'aurais répondu que tu m'aimais aussi, voulant te l'entendre le redire et me gorger de tes paroles. Je n'aimes vraiment pas faire de la peine au gens, non ce qui me rends heureux par dessus tout, c'est de vous faire rire et sourire, alors s'il te plais ne repense jamais à ma fin tragique mais plutôt à tous nos bon souvenirs, à toutes ces chose qui t'ont fait tombé amoureux de moi.

Si ils viennent à mon enterrement, dis à Gilbert et 'Tonio de courir jusqu'au premier bar qu'ils croiseront et de boire à ma mémoire, aussi faîtes une soirée mémorable, cela me rendrait fier car je suis sûre au fond de moi que je trouverais un moyen d'y assister -tu sais à quel point je déteste être laissé de côté-.

Je t'interdit d'être ne serait-ce qu'un minimum triste car on à eu une vie incroyable ensemble, bordel ! J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu pourras parler de moi en rigolant et penser à ma personne en souriant.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien perdu, j'ai eu la liberté que je voulais tellement, même si le prix à payer pour l'offrir à mon peuple est la mort. Alors oui c'est injuste et cruel mais j'aime bien cette idée, mourir tragiquement en martyr pour sauver mon peuple, il n'y a rien de plus théâtrale !

En relisant mes notes je remarque que je n'ai presque pas parlé de mes sentiments pour toi Thutur, ne t'inquiète pas j'y viens ! Honhonhon tu ne croyais quand-même pas y échapper ?

Arthur J'ai le cœur brisé de devoir te dire au revoir car comment t'expliquer que je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même et je crois réellement qu'un amour comme celui-ci durera pour toujours. Toi et moi, nous sommes complètements différents mais si semblable à la fois, s'en est troublant . Avec toi je me sens en vie, comme si tu étais mon air, la chose dont je ne peux me passer pour vivre. Avec toi je me sens entiers, je t'appartient entièrement et cela depuis le début. Quand tu es loin de moi je ne ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter car si jamais tu ne revenais pas, où que tu m'aurais remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre, je crois bien que j'en serais mort de tristesse.

Haha je suis sûr qu'en lisant ma phrase tu as levé un de tes si épais mais si adorable sourcils puis en comprenant la phrase tu les as froncés et as marmonné un « Stupid frog, tu exagère »

Pourtant les premières pages de notre histoire communes n'est pas des plus réjouissantes, au début quand nous avons étés mariés, personnes à crus que nous nous entendrions aussi, combien ont crus que nous allions divorcer des que avions l'occasion ? Et pourtant à l'époque d'ailleurs nous nous aimions déjà, aujourd'hui le résultat est probant : nous nous aimons comme au premiers jours. Je me souviens encore des premiers jours de l'entente triangulaire que nous avions passés avec Russie, tu étais jaloux comme la peste, était-ce car Russie était l'un de mes ancien amant ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un mot de ta part et je suis à tes pieds, je t'aime tellement, et je t'appartiendrais à jamais car tu es le seul pour qui mon cœur veux bien battre comme il le fait.

Bon mon ange, j'ai vraiment hâte de venir hanter chacun de vous, alors ce n'est pas vraiment un adieu mais plutôt un a plus tard, prends soins de Matthew, Alfred et Peter pour moi ! Ah et aussi préviens mes frères de faire mangs aux enfants car avec toi ils vont être intoxiqués.

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais

Francis bonnefoy


	6. Germany-Italia

Envoyé depuis berlin-Est

Feliciano

je voulais t'écrire une dernière lettre, mais je n'en vois plus l'intérêt car après tout tu ne la lira jamais. Je cherche mes mots et mes phrases, assis devant mon bureau, j'essaie de t'exprimer ma douleur, comme un homme politique préparant ses arguments je cherche les mots les plus juste, pour que tu saches tout l'amour que je te porte, j'ai réfléchi longtemps cette lettre, je l'ai pensée, j'en ai des tas de brouillons… tous inachevés… Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire … Si tu me voyais tu rigolerais, je suis tellement de mon image habituellement si impeccable, non, ma barbe mal rasé, mon peignoir et mes cheveux décoiffé témoigne de mon état mental actuel, je suis complètement perdu sans toi. **Tu fais partie de moi, de mon histoire, de ma vie et de mon être. En moi, il y a un bout de toi, et je suppose qu'en toi, il y a quelque chose de moi,** car qu'on on laisse quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie, cette personne y laisse des traces indélébiles. Sache que je te mets dans un coin de mon cœur, et je ressortirais tous nos souvenirs quand l'absence sera trop for **te à supporter.**

Pas un jour de ma vie ne s'est déroulé sans que je sois reconnaissant de t'avoir trouvé sur mon chemin dans cette boite à tomates et de t'avoir connu. **Personne ne m'avait jamais aimé de manière aussi sincère et bienveillante comme toi. Tu m'as donné tellement d'amour** **que j'emporte aujourd'hui avec moi et je t'en laisse, moi aussi, enveloppé dans le creux de cette lettre que je déposerais dans un** **des nombreux trou** **du balcon** **d** **e Juliette à Veronne, après tout c'était l'un de tes endroits préféré de ton pays, et c'est pour moi, mon denier moyen d'être romantique. Je me suis souvent demandé qu'elle place j'avais dans ta vie, ce que je représentais à tes yeux, si tu avais de moi la même image admirative et douce que j'ai de toi… Je t'aime** **comme** **je n'ai jamais** **aimé** **avant toi,** **un amour aussi fort,** **à en perdre la raison, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu as été avec moi et même ce que tu n'as pas été, je t'aime pour tout ce qu'on s'est dit et pour le reste qui se devine dans nos** **longs** **silence,** **je t'aime pour ton caractère, tes drapeau blancs, ta gentillesse et ta naïveté, ta pureté . Je ne comprends pas comment la chaleur** **que tu me procurais à put** **se transformer en froid glacial, en seulement quelques instants,** **et ce froid glacial est toujours présent dans mon cœur, cœur qui t'appartient tout autant qu'hier.** **C** **e vide je le remplirai jamais, mais comme** **tu m'as appris que l** **a vie fait toujours de belle surprise quand on s'y attend le moins je garde l' espoir de …** **je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi je garde espoir,peut-être en ta résurrection … mais en attendant j** **e vais devoir me ré- habituer à** **vivre en** **ton absence et essayer d'exister sans toi puisque** **notre «** **nous »** **n'existe plus** **... Enfin j'espère que j'ai pu t'apporter le même bonheur que toi tu** **a** **pu** **s** **m'apporter .**

 **Je continu, malgré ton absence, à aimer avec la même pureté et la même simplicité qui te caractérisais tant. Car tu es celui qui m'as appris que l'amour se construisait petit à petit, tu es celui qui m'avais donné envie de fonder une famille … Jamais je n'oublierais les rêves de futurs que l'on faisait en regardant les nuages pendant les après-midi ensoleillé, ou sous la couette quand nous venions de passer une chaude nuit.**

Enfin tout ça pour te dire que tu fais parti de toutes mes images indélébiles…

ti amo mein liebe 

Ludwig Beilschmidt 


End file.
